


“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

by Mockingbird_22



Series: ColdFlash Ficlets [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingbird_22/pseuds/Mockingbird_22
Summary: Len is wet, cold and cannot be dealing with clothes right now.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DustyHalo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyHalo/gifts).



> Written for the tumblr prompt fill “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

Len was freezing, clothes soaked through from being dumped in the river; he should never have gone alone. Luckily he could swim but that wasn’t the point. Some idiots clearly didn’t realise who they were dealing with, oh there’d be hell to pay for this. Unfortunately, Len also hadn’t had the foresight to bring the cold gun, which was probably a good thing actually as he didn’t exactly want anyone else getting their hands on it, but it did mean he wasn’t as well prepared for a fight as usual. Well, less a fight and more just dirty tactics.

He wasn’t far from Barry’s place so half jogged, half walked there, trying to keep warm. He’d lost his phone but luckily still had a hidden lockpick tucked away in a zip-up pocket. He slipped inside silently, removing his boots in the doorway, but trying not to make any noise to worry Barry.

Len walked to Barry’s bedroom peeling off layers and draping them over surfaces to dry. Even his boxers were drenched so they had to come off too but they just got dumped on the floor though. He debated finding something of Barry's to put on but was far too cold and exhausted to look.

So he slipped into bed next to the speedster, feeling the warmth radiating off him and sighing gently. Sleep claimed him almost instantly. 

*****

When Barry woke he had the feeling that something was different. And sure enough looking to his right he saw the sleeping form of his boyfriend. Looking adorable, not that he’d ever accept it. It didn’t mean Barry wasn’t slightly confused though, he gently shook Len’s arm to wake him, both still in a sleepy haze.

“Len, what are you…,” Barry scanned the room and saw clothes on the radiator and boxers on the floor.

“Not that this isn’t a welcome intrusion, but… is there a reason you’re naked in my bed? If you were feeling a bit frisky you only had to call me.”

He smiled sweetly at Len.

“Not that Scarlet. Last night- those people I was meeting? Well, I got jumped and thrown in the water, was freezing and managed to make it here as I was close by already and your locks aren’t exactly a challenge for me. As for my nakedness - my clothes were drenched and you’re always so warm, so...”

Barry chuckled softly. “Come here you,” he said reaching for Len so he was snuggled into Barry's chest.

“Maybe I should give you a key for any future mishaps which end in you crawling naked into my bed.”

“Mmm I’d like that,” Len answered wrapping his arms more tightly around Barry and pressing a kiss to his chest.


End file.
